Deadly Thoughts
by DarkRocketX
Summary: The thoughts of each of the Organization XIII as they lay dying.....or fading. Does not include Roxas because he doesn’t....really....die. First oneshot. Please read and review. Credit to Staci-Diane603 for letting me use her idea of Xemnas...and yeah.


**Deadly Thoughts – The Organization XIII**

**Deadly Thoughts**

**Disclaimer  
**No. I do not own Kingdom Hearts otherwise the Organization XIII would rule over everything else.

**Summary  
**The thoughts of each of the Organization XIII as they lay dying.....or fading. Does not include Roxas because he doesn't....really....die. First oneshot. Please read and review.

**Author's notes  
**The concept of the Xemnas' sacrifice thing is based off Staci-Diane603's wonderful story, Dynamic. Thank you Staci-Diane603!

**

* * *

Deadly Thoughts  
**_**  
Larxene – The Savage Nymph**_

_What!? NOOOOOO!!_

_I can't be fading!! NOT NOW!!! NOT WHEN WE ARE SO CLOSE TO OUR GOAL!!!_

_NOOOO!!!!!_

_DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING MISERABLE FLOWER-CRAZY PANSY!!!!_

_YOU SAID WE WOULD WIN! WE WOULD TAKE OVER THE ORGANIZATION!!!!!_

_Damn you.....you fucking Keyblade Masters....._

_You don't know what it's like to be a nobody, don't you?_

_Argh....Xemnas........die_

_No! I....can't......die..._

_No.....can't...._

_Fade......._

_**

* * *

Marluxia – The Graceful Assassin**_

_No....._

_Damn......I lost...._

_What? What's happening? I'm fading........_

_No......I want a flower....._

_I wish I had one with me......_

_..._

_No one listened to me.....except for Larxene..._

_And even then....I don't think she really did......_

_Damn you Axel.....traitor....._

_...._

_Flower......._

_Everybody......don't......listen......to.....Xemnas...._

_He....won't.....share....Kingdom.....Hearts.....with....you...._

_No.....I don't want to die....such a meaningless death....._

_**

* * *

Luxord – The Gambler of Fate**_

_I'm fading......._

_Heh......it doesn't really bother me....I guess_

_Then again.....I'm a nobody...._

_But Life is a gamble.......a roll of the dice....._

_A wrong.....foot....it's all over...._

_Roxas.....why?_

_Why....did you kill us...._

_Weren't we a family to you?_

_Didn't we treat you well....._

_And here you are......_

_Killing us all........why?_

_Traitor....._

_Xemnas......I thank.....you_

_For.....all....you....sacrificed....for us...._

_Thank you...._

_I wish you luck....in getting your heart back...._

_As with the others...._

_**

* * *

Demyx – The Melodious Nocturne**_

_Why.....am..I fading?_

_Wait....I'm fading?_

_No......a song....another song_

_Roxas.....why did you do this?_

_We cared for you...Xemnas even gave you a title..._

_No...._

_Traitor......_

_Xemnas.......I want to thank you_

_For everything........_

_My title......._

_My family........_

_My Sitar......_

_And most of all........_

_Everything you sacrificed to keep us alive......._

_Thank you....Xemnas........_

_No.....just one more song......._

_**

* * *

Axel – The Flurry of Dancing Flames**_

_Roxas......_

_You made me feel like I had a heart...._

_I'm glad we met, Roxas....._

_If only we had a little more time......_

_Together........._

_Sora.......you are everything I imagined you to be....._

_Strong, bright and full of light as the light you command....._

_Roxas.....I probably won't ever see you again...._

_Once more.....would be enough..._

_Xemnas....you bastard......._

_I'll see you in hell......_

_Bye.....Roxas....._

_**

* * *

Saix – The Luna Diviner**_

_Why.....Kingdom Hearts.....Where is my heart?_

_Why have you betrayed us all......._

_We helped complete you......._

_And the Superior suffered all the pain you inflicted upon him......_

_Just so we could all live and get our hearts back........_

_Why..._

_Where....is...my...heart...._

_I don't want to die...._

_Empty...._

_I'm fading......._

_Xemnas......._

_**

* * *

Zexion – The Cloaked Schemer**_

_I'm fading....._

_You stupid replica....._

_Axel......you traitor......_

_Die in pain...in hell........_

_You killed Vexen......_

_And now you kill me....through the replica......_

_Lexaeus....._

_Vexen......_

_Xaldin....._

_Xigbar....._

_I.....don't know if I'll see you again......_

_Xemnas....._

_Thank you....._

_I die......knowing that.....you suffered immense pain....just for us....._

_I'm glad.....I know...you...._

_Brother.....Xehanort....Xemnas......._

_**

* * *

Lexaeus – The Silent Hero**_

_I'm fading...._

_And dying...._

_I hate you.....Riku...._

_Although....I can't.....hate......_

_I.....Xemnas......I failed you....._

_Forgive me.....please...._

_Our suffering.......was nothing......compared to yours...._

_My non-existent heart.....aches in pain......and gratitude....._

_My brothers.....I'm sorry.....I wish I could see you again..._

_...Especially you, Zexion, and Xemnas....._

_Thank you all......_

_**

* * *

Vexen – The Chilly Academic**_

_My research.....all goes to waste...._

_Damn you....Roxas....Sora....._

_Traitor......._

_Axel......_

_You don't know anything......_

_Do you.........._

_No....._

_You don't know.....what Xemnas suffered...._

_Just for all of us....._

_Just so we could live...._

_And someday get our hearts back......._

_Traitor.....Roxas....Axel....._

_No......can't die....._

_I'm fading...._

_No......my brothers......_

_**

* * *

Xaldin – The Whirlwind Lancer**_

_I'm.....fading?_

_No......_

_I guess......I can die....after all...._

_But.....we're....only nobodies....._

_..._

_Xemnas......._

_Thank you.....my brother......_

_Traitor.....Axel.....Roxas...._

_No....._

_I wish I can see all of us getting our hearts back...._

_And now....I never will......._

_**

* * *

Xigbar – The Freeshooter**_

_Heh. Fools._

_You're......not going to get any information out of me....._

_And you should know who Roxas is anyway....._

_Xaldin....Vexen.....Lexaeus.....Zexion....Axel....Demyx...Luxord....Marluxia....Larxene..._

_All dead...._

_Only Xemnas, Saix and Roxas remain....._

_No.....Roxas is dead....it's only Sora now...._

_Xemnas...._

_Thank you...._

_My little brother....._

_The pain....make it stop...._

_Pain exists....._

_But I will never now...._

_I'm only a nobody after all......_

_**

* * *

Xemnas – The Superior**_

_No....._

_I'm fading....._

_My friends.......my Organization.....I failed you all...._

_Xigbar...._

_Xaldin....._

_Vexen....._

_Lexaeus...._

_Zexion....._

_Saix........._

_Axel......_

_Demyx....._

_Luxord........._

_Marluxia......._

_Larxene........_

_Roxas....._

_All dead....._

_No....._

_Not dead....._

_They still live within me....I'll remember them..._

_Even in death......_

_I gladly suffered pain for all of you....and I still will....._

_Keyblade Masters...._

_You don't know what it's like to be a nobody....._

_We have no feelings......_

_No hearts........_

_And if we don't get our hearts back......_

_We fade into nothing......_

_We don't even exist.....as you said...._

_Nobody cared for us.....let alone thought about us..._

_And that will likely never change........_

_Ansem....you fool...._

_I will die....and meet you....in hell......._

_My friends.....I'm sorry...._

_I failed you....._

THE END

**

* * *

Author's notes  
**That took ages. I'm glad I finished. Reviews would be wonderful. This is my first oneshot and yes....I know....my writing sucks like hell. Once again, I'm going to thank Staci-Diane603 for letting me use her/ his idea.


End file.
